Phoenix Rising
by Pernshinigami
Summary: When Phoenixfire joins the Titans, she finds that things aren't as simple as they might seem, especially when your Exgirlfriend is Kitten and said exgirlfriend gets superpowers!yaoiyuri warning
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Rising 

By Nyassa Kaiba

Notes: I'm sorry I've been away so long. I've been having a ball on Soucon and working on a yaoi webring titled "The Yaoi Network." Plus a character site for my Soucon profile and you get one busy Fictor! But I'm going to try with Phoenix Rising.

* * *

It was evening at Titans Tower, and the Teen Titans were playing basketball. There was, however, an extra rule. No flying allowed. So Starfire and Raven were having a little bit of trouble.

None of them saw the two flying specks on the horizon, coming nearer and nearer, and nearer. Finally the two figures became visible. And still the Titans didn't notice. Not until the basketball rebounded and sailed over the side, and Starfire went to get it, did they notice.

And then Starfire came nose to nose with another teen superheroine who had, appearantly, caught the ball. This girl had short red hair the same color as Starfire's. It was cut short with a rat tail in back. She looked about a year younger than Starfire and had true blue eyes instead of green.

She wore an outfit like a traditional Japanese monk, only bright blue with a golden phoenix coiling up the body. A glass flute shaped like a phoenix was tied to her belt along with a sword that had a dragon for a pommel. A sapphire blue L.L.Bean backpack looked horribly out of place on her back.

The girl smiled shyly at Starfire. "You dropped your ball." She said shyly, shooting it back to Starfire in a perfectly executed pass.

The other figure, (also a girl) stayed well back. This girl, however, was easier to recognize. The white half top with a red and gold 'S' and half length cape gave it away.

The Titans were staring now. "Um… who are you?" Beastboy asked the girl.

"My name is Phoenixfire." The girl replied shyly. "My mother sent me to find Starfire."

"That is me. Who is your mother?" Starfire asked, curiously.

"Tormyand'r." Replied Phoenixfire.

"TORMY!" Starfire cried happily. "She sent you? Where is she? I haven't seen her in years."

Phoenixfire and Supergirl landed on the roof. The older teen let Phoenixfire out with her story first. "She… she died… pneumonia. The doctors couldn't stop it." Phoenixfire said sadly. "She left a note saying to seek the one who's heart burns with Star's fire. I assumed she meant you."

"She most certainly did!" Starfire glomped Phoenixfire. "But poor Tormy."

"Hang on a second." Cyborg came forward. "Phoenixfire can you hold out your hand for a second. I want to run a DNA scan."

Phoenixfire held out a hand. Cyborg placed his palm against hers, and his hand glowed for a second. "She's half human half Tamaranean!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"What?" Demanded the other Titans.

Supergirl laughed. "So that's where your powers come from Phoe. I was beginning to wonder."

"Half Tamaranean? Oh glorious!" Starfire cried, her hug renewing strength.

This time Phoenixfire did get squished. "Star… squish…" She gasped.

Starfire let go of her. "I'm sorry."

"So you got escort duty huh Supergirl?" Robin asked with a chuckle.

"Actually Robin, I'm here on orders from the Justice League. They need whatever information you have on HIVE academy and whether or not you recognize this…" Supergirl extended a folded piece of paper."

"A symbol?" Robin asked, ignoring the extended piece of paper.

"A hallmark. It's a long story. And I think Phoenixfire should finish hers first." Supergirl replied.

"Come inside." Cyborg told the two girls. "I'll make waffles and we can talk."

Robin nodded. "I think that would be wise. But I want to know whatHIVE has been doing in your territory."

"Actually what they've been doing in /your/ territory." Supergirl replied as they headed down the stairs. "Arson. For some reasona mysterious arsonisthas started targeting HIVE academy with fires, nasty ones that no amount of magic or technology has been able to stop. We could care less about HIVE, but there's always the danger that one of these fires could get out of control and attack the city."

Robin gasped. "I don't think… how could we not have seen these?"

"Because you weren't looking. We wouldn't have seen either if Hawk Girl hadn't been here on vacation and seen one of them in progress. She stayed through the whole thing, helped evacuate the building, and then gathered what evidence was left for us to analyze. She didn't realize who it was until she ran into Citrine."

"Citrine?" Raven asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Slade's sister and the new Headmistress of HIVE academy." Supergirl replied. "We're hoping to coax her away from the academy, but with the fires, that will have to be put on hold."

"A bad guy turned good?"

"I would never expect that of anyone related to Slade."

"Every barrel of bad apples has to have a good one in it Robin." Supergirl replied. "We'll just have to wait to see whether or not she's got it in her."

"Personally I think you're crazy." Cyborg spoke up. "But if you wanna try it wouldn't hurt."

Robin rolled his eyes. "I don't think there's any goodness in that family. We met Slade and his daughter Rose." Robin shuddered. Rose the Ravager had almost killed Robin and Beastboy a couple months ago, and if Starfire and Raven hadn't come when they had the Titans would be reduced to three.

After an incident like that Robin had had a few words with the Titans East and his friends. And it was decided that if Robin were ever killed or injured, or if more than one Titan had to leave the group for whatever reason, that the Teen Titans would consolidate their forces with the Titans East until a new leader or member could be chosen. It was an option that they all hoped would never be used. But with the Brotherhood of Evil around, and the rumors that HIVE had been reopened, plus Slade still out there, casualties became more and more likely.

Increasing their numbers would make life safer for all the Titans, and Robin really did hope that Phoenixfire would stay.

Raven fell into step next to Robin. "Any thoughts?" Robin asked Raven softly. "About Phoenixfire I mean."

"She's a lot like Starfire, only she doesn't have as much confidence as Star does." Raven replied. "If you want her on the team you'll have to go easy on her." Raven whispered. "And there's something on her mind besides Star. Something's nagging at her."

They made it to the common room when Robin cleared his throat. "Phoenixfire, Super Girl, welcome to Titans tower. I'm sure you'll be comfortable while you're staying. But I think you two have some news to share?"

"Friend Phoenixfire, did your mother leave something with you? A small black cylinder?" Starfire asked. "It should contain her last wishes."

Phoenixfire nodded. "Is this it?" She asked, handing a cylinder of that description to Starfire.

"Yes, this is it!" Starfire replied as she squeezed one end of it. A small hologram of a woman in traditional Tamaranean battle dress appeared before the Titans.

"Dear Koriand'r, and Komyand'r if you're there. If you're getting this message, it means I am no longer alive. I suffered from a lung ailment similar to pneumonia, Railer's disease. For Kori's friend's benefit, it is a genetic disease that affects the immune and respiratory systems. Were I on Tamaran, the symptoms could have been slowed and I could have lived long enough to pass this news on, to tell my darling Phoenix about her Tamaranean heritage. But human medicine is not advanced enough to deal with the disease. The antiviral and antibiotic medicines the doctors tried would, of course, have no effect on a genetic illness.

"I therefore leave with Koriand'r my final request. In the tradition of the Tamaranean Royal Family, please understand that according to the tradition, she cannot refuse." Tormyand'r's hologram replied. "My final request is simple, that Starfire, as she prefers to be called, take my daughter in, teach her as a Tamaranean, train her as a Titan, and care for her like a Sister." That was said with a snort. "Though I know how Blackfire has been." She said with a giggle that broke off into a severe, hacking cough. "I'm sorry Kori, I hung on as long as I could…" She said sadly. "Swear for me… by the Blood of the Father… the Body of the Mother… and the Soul of the Eternal Dragon."

Tears streamed down Starfire's face as she knelt before the hologram. "Duchess Tormyand'r of Tamaran's South Jungle, I Princess Starfire swear before you by the Blood of the Father… the Body of the Mother… and the Soul of the Eternal Dragon… to take Princess Phoenixfire under the Wings of My Dragon's Soul, to teach her as a Tamaranean, train her as a Titan, and care for her as a Sister." Starfire said with her head bowed. The hologram flickered and died out, and Starfire stood. "Robin, please allow Phoenixfire to stay as a Titan, and allow me to train her? She will be my responsibility."

"Why not? The more the merrier." Robin said with a smile. "Although, Phoenixfire, it's a hard time to be a Titan. We've got three enemies just waiting to take a crack at us. And each of them are more dangerous than the last."

Phoenixfire nodded. "I'll do fine."

"She's trained with me. I first taught her to use her powers. And when a member of the Justice League trains you it sticks right Phoe?" Supergirl asked, giving Phoenixfire a noogie.

"Ack!" Phoenixfire cried. "Supergirl you're embarrassing me!" Phoenixfire cried. "and Robin, I won't be a bother, and I won't weigh the team down. I may not have much experience, but I'm strong…"

"How many of your superpowers have you mastered?" Asked Raven, curiously.

"Everything but my alien strength. When I asked Superman he thought that because I'm only half Tamaranean, that I may not have it as an ability. So I never really worried about it."

"Which I think is bullshit." Supergirl replied. "You just don't have the confidence enough. Remember what your mother said? Boundless confidence!" Supergirl said, gesticulating slightly. "Now, Robin the reason why I'm here. There's been a series of fires at HIVE bases. We suspect arson, and nothing anybody has, not magic or technology seems to put them out. And these fires are vicious. There's a risk that they could spread elsewhere in the city if left unchecked. The HIVEr's have been trying to fight them on their own, no luck."

"Why should I be interested in something bad happening to HIVE?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow. "We'll keep them from spreading to the city but…"

"If that doesn't get your attention then how about this?" Supergirl extendedthe small, folded piece of paper. "We find this symbol on an untouched portion of wall at every fire we investigate."

Robin took the photo. His eyes widened, then his face curled into a hateful snarl. "Slade."


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix Rising 

By Nyassa Kaiba

Robin stared at the paper like it was something disgusting. He set it down on the nearby table and started pacing. "So the Justice League wants us to investigate this series of arsons. Why? If I know your people correctly you wouldn't do something like this without a very good reason." He asked, arching a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Let's just say that we find the new Headmistress intriguing." Supergirl said with an equally arch eyebrow. "Maybe I should tell you why. Not so long ago a villain named Fudo Myo got his hands on some arrows tipped in green kryptonite. He attempted to use them to poison Superman. The new headmistress, Citrine, was caught in the crossfire, she not only took one of the arrows, but when Superman /was/ hit she found an antidote for the poison. And she did it all without a second thought, even though a few days before we had threatened to have her shipped off to Arkham over in Gotham. We think that she's got what it takes, it just has to come out."

Robin shook his head. "A villain named Red X once said that just because he can be a hero, doesn't mean he wants to be."

"No, but we can try. I've seen her in action Robin, she's got the right stuff, if she can just realize it. Right now she, Gaia and Blackfire are running the administration at HIVE. I've got data for you on Gaia and Citrine." Supergirl offered a data disk to Robin.

Tentatively the boy wonder took the offered data. "Alright, I'll have a look at what you've got, but we're really busy Supergirl. And it seems like the Justice League has most of it in…" Robin broke off as he saw Batman's symbol in the lower right corner of the disk. "Let me guess, the Old Man wants me to take responsibility for this, because HIVE is in my city and in my territory."

"Basically." Supergirl replied. "He's just warning you /before/ it gets out of hand."

"Alright, let me have a look at what's here. The situation may not be that bad. But if you want to turn Citrine to your side/you're/ going to have to do the work." Robin replied.

"That's fine with me." Supergirl said with a relieved sigh. "Good, I can tell /my/ old man that I've brought you the message." She turned to go. "Phoenixfire, I'll meet you at the pizza parlor tomorrow for Lunch, 'kay?"

"'Kay! See you!" Phoenixfire said with a small smile and a wave.

"Perhaps an introduction would be wise." Starfire suggested.

"Right, Star. Phoenixfire, I'm Robin, you know Starfire already, and these are Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg."

Phoenixfire bowed in Japanese fashion. "Konbanwa… douzo, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Then she explained. "My human heritage comes form Japan. That's where I chose my uniform from, Shinto/Buddist monks."

"You look like Miroku with that outfit!" Beastboy said with a chuckle.

"Remind me never to let you near my Inu-Yasha taped reruns /ever/ again." Raven growled, giving Beastboy a good natured bop on the head.

Supergirl had been gone five minutes when the alarm rang. But it was not the HIVE 'H' on the screen, nor even the Slade 'S.' No, it was a simple icon of a black moth. "Looks like Killer Moth is at it again Titans; Trouble! Let's move!" Robin indicated Phoenixfire in that gesture as well.

Phoenixfire followed the others to the T-car. "Lucky for us I added more seats." Cyborg commented. "We were thinking of consolidating the Titans because the Brotherhood of Evil's started hunting us." He explained. "In you go."

Phoenixfire took a seat between Raven and Starfire. "Killer Moth's still around?" She asked, her expression wasn't anger or hatred, just calm interest.

"Yeah, and he causes a lot of trouble." Beastboy replied. "And Kitten's even worse."

Phoenixfire stiffened. Nobody but Raven seemed to notice.

"You've met Killer Moth?" Robin asked.

"About 3 years ago I ended up getting into a fight with him." Replied Phoenixfire. "It was… a looooooonnnnggg time ago. If he's still around, then I'll get him." Her face snarled slightly the way Robin's did when Slade came up in a conversation. It was obvious that Phoe had major issues with this guy.

Robin wondered to himself. /What could he have done to her to make her this angry. Killer Moth is rather stupid, not nearly as evil as Slade is. What's happened to her/

/Robin./ Raven called in telepathy. /I'm not sure if you can hear this, but Killer Moth is the same to Phoenixfire as Slade is to you. But oddly I don't sense the same hostility to Kitten. She might end up being vulnerable if Kitten is there as well./

Robin thought very hard. /I hear you Raven… will… be… careful…/ This was said haltingly. Lately he'd found that if he focused really hard on what he wanted her to know, he could send short messages to Raven. But only if she was 'listening.' Raven nodded her head almost imperceptibly.

"So Star what was that whole speech thingy you gave?" Beastboy asked curiously.

"It has to do with our Mythology." Starfire replied, "Our creation myth says that the first Tamaraneans were spawned from the blood of God, the body of the Goddess and animated by the Soul of the Eternal Dragon. An oath sworn by those three cannot be taken back." Starfire replied.

"This Tormyand'r, she must have meant a lot to you." Robin commented.

"She was my aunt. She is the one who first gave me and Blackfire our TAG names." Starfire explained. "I would do anything for her."

"We're almost there." Cyborg told them. "Everybody get ready." The ground shook. "Oh no, what the heck?"

Then they came in view. Killer Moth was riding a giant cricket about the size of a bus. And every time it jumped it made the nearby ground rumble. Sitting, boredly, atop the cricket and behind Killer Moth was a figure wearing leather, padded armor and a helmet shaped like a tiger's head. A scanner was in the helmet and the figure had shimmering butterfly wings made from energy.

The Titans came out of the T-car ready to rumble and the figure took off her helmet. "Kitten!" Phoenixfire gasped, moving behind Star and Raven.

At the mention of her name, Kitten jolted out of whatever thoughts she'd been having. "Ph… Phoenixfire?" She gasped.

She fluttered her wings, and in an instant Kitten was standing in front of Phoenixfire. "PHOE!" She cried, scooping Phoenixfire into a hug, oblivious to the other Titans.

"ACK!" Phoenixfire cried. But she returned the hug.

"KITTEN!" Killer Moth snapped. "We're here to fight! Not get all mushy!"

"Yes father." Kitten said as she backed off. Then she noticed Robin and the Titans staring. "What are you staring at?" Then… "Phoe… you… joined the Titans?" Kitten's eyes widened with hurt and betrayal.

Phoenixfire nodded. "Sorry Kitten."

"But Phoe, I was gonna get wings… we were gonna fly together… don't you remember?" Kitten asked, eyes as round and vulnerable as she would ever be.

Phoenixfire nodded. "I'm sorry Kitten. This is the way its got to be…" Phoenixfire said softly.

"Who?"

"My mother… she died and her will asked Starfire to train me. I can't go against her wishes or Starfire's oath." Phoenixfire bowed as she stepped back, back to the relative safety of the other Titans.

"I understand." A single tear dripped down Kitten's face.

"KITTEN! You have homework to do for Gaia." Killer Moth growled.

"Who?" Phoenixfire asked.

"Gaia, she's the combat teacher at HIVE academy." Kitten flushed. "I'm an undergrad there. But I live at home most of the time."

The look of annoyance on Robin's face told Phoenixfire that she was going to get it later.

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you're going to get." Robin growled as Kitten returned to the relative safety of her father's monster. "Titans! Go!"

Phoenixfire leapt into the air after Starfire. Kitten leapt into the sky after them, whipped on her helmet, and pressed a control. Eyebeams came from the scanner in the helmet eyeholes. Phoenixfire met these with golden starbolts. Then she dove on Kitten. "You were always the fast one." Kitten commented as Phoenixfire aimed a punch in Kitten's direction. Kitten blocked it and the battle was on.

"Starfire! Help Phoenixfire with Kitten. The rest of us will go after Killer Moth." Robin shouted up.

"Friend Robin, I think Phoenixfire has Kitten on her own." Starfire called down.

Sure enough Phoenixfire and Kitten were moving so fast that they could barely be seen. Phoenixfire brought a knee up into Kitten's stomach. Kitten coughed, doubled over Phoenixfire's leg. "Sorry…" Phoenixfire whispered before bringing a double fist down on Kitten's back. Kitten shrieked in pain, falling to the ground. But in that short interval Phoenixfire saw what had happened, why Kitten now had the power of flight, among other things. Wires were strung along her back, arms and legs, ending at the base of her neck. The wings protruded from a small metal box in her back.

Kitten righted herself just as she hit the ground. "Kitten, the wires…" Phoenixfire asked, half horrified, half fascinated.

"Hooked up to my central nervous and endocrine systems." Kitten replied. "They give both a jump start so I have the instinct and reaction times necessary for flight. And I get superstrength as a side effect." Kitten managed a punch right into Phoenixfire's gut.

Phoenixfire powered a Starbolt into her foot. "You've asked for it! Phoenix kick!" She cried, aiming the kick at Kitten's armor.

Kitten screamed in pain and fell a few feet. Then her wings began to flicker. "No…" She gasped in fear.

"Oh ho!" Phoenixfire grinned. "The wings require power then? And your power's about to run out?"

Kitten didn't answer, just dove for the ground and stayed there. "Dad, we need to leave, now." Kitten growled. "The powercell on my flightbox is about to run out."

"Didn't I warn you to change it before we left?" Killer Moth asked. "Very well… Crickie, retreat!"

Before any of the Titans could stop him Killer Moth and Kitten had retreated back to wherever they had come from.

Cyborg was cackling in glee.

"Um… what just happened?" Beastboy asked.

"Kitten got cybernetic enhancements." Cyborg giggled. "I saw them when she came down from the battle. And they just ran out of power!" He said, laughing.

"I'm glad you find that funny." Beastboy said, face twitching.

"What happened?" Robin demanded as Phoenixfire landed. "Phoenixfire, you knew Kitten?"

"A loooooooonnnnnnggggg time ago." Replied Phoenixfire. "We were friends… and then Killer Moth found out… he didn't quite approve of me."

"That's an understatement." Raven rolled her eyes. "I felt the emotions you two were giving off. You seemed awfully close."

"What are you implying?" Phoenixfire asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute. I know where I've seen you before." Cyborg exclaimed. "Your dad's the head of the genetics department at STAR labs! I saw you at take you child to work day. That was the exact day that I got caught in the lab accident that…" Cyborg smacked a hand over his mouth.

"I thought you looked familiar." Agreed Phoenixfire. "Listen, here's what happened Robin. Kitten and I were friends since grade school, but our parents hated each other. It was like Romeo and Juliet, only without the suicide thing. Then Killer Moth finds out who my parents are and he went nuts. He wouldn't let me anywhere near Kitten after that. So much for best friends." Phoenixfire kicked a nearby soda can.

"Just don't let Kitten get between you and whatever you've set out to do." Robin said gruffly. "Let's head home."

"Think we could order pizza?" Cyborg asked hopefully.

"Oh no, last time you ordered pizza you forgot to get vegetarian pizza and I ended up going hungry." Beastboy growled.

"We can get one of each." Robin placated them.

Phoenixfire was silent the whole way back to the tower. "Okay what is your deal?" Demanded Beastboy as they walked up the stairs from the garage to the common room. "You've been quiet the whole time, you're kind of starting to scare me." Beastboy commented. "I mean that's worse than Raven's record of only muttering a single monosyllable in a whole day!"

Phoenixfire shook her head. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Beastboy asked.

"About how annoying you are leave her alone." Raven growled.

"We were just kids." Phoenixfire sighed softly. The other Titans had moved out of earshot. Just Beastboy was there. "We met at the same dance lesson and she'd go on and on about the importance of respecting your body. Why would she go against that, for the sake of fighting… For the sake of violence…?" Phoenixfire echoed Kitten's words. "'But Phoe, I was gonna get wings… we were gonna fly together… don't you remember?'"

"She said that? That she was going to get wings?" Beastboy asked. "Why would she want to fly?"

"She used to watch me fly all the time. I guess she got jealous." Phoenixfire sighed. "And it spells trouble for me. It spells trouble period." She wiped away a tear.

"Listen… Phoenixfire… I had a friend once who turned evil on me… if you ever need help… or somebody to talk to… I'll be there."

Phoenixfire sniffed back a tear. "Thanks Beastboy."

"Hey, no problem." Beastboy perked up his ear. "Oh dear. Cyborg's making something with meat."

"How can you tell?"

"I can smell and hear it." Beastboy replied with a groan.

"Wait a minute, you're a vegetarian?" Phoenixfire asked. "Cool, my younger brother Tori hates eating meat. Milk and eggs he'll eat. So, soy or tofu?"

"Tofu mostly. I haven't tried soy." Beastboy answered as he followed Phoenixfire up the stairs. "And I don't eat milk or eggs."

"I've got to make some soy burgers for you then, just to try. Dad also made some awesome veggie burgers with rice, veggies, and tofu eggs. But he died in a lab accident. I tried making the recipe and they just don't hold together. I end up with a panful of rice instead." She frowned.

They were walking down the halls towards the common room now. As they opened the door Beastboy said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't mind trying them." Beastboy replied. "We have all the stuff we'd need. You probably didn't use enough tofu eggs. Real eggs are stickier. But like I said I don't eat them. They started towards the fridge. "Okay guys, Phoenixfire and I are going to try one of her dad's vegetarian recipes. If anybody wants to try some we'll make some for you okay?" He offered.

"I would like to try some." Starfire said, flying over.

"Sure Beastboy, I'll give it a try." Robin said, standing from where he was watching TV.

"Will it at least taste like a real hamburger?" Cyborg asked. He was basting a roast, he even had a little chef's hat on.

"It's made with rice, tofu eggs, and veggies." Phoenixfire replied as she dug through the fridge. "Hm… carrots might be good if I could slice them small enough. Celery definitely… peppers… garlic…"

"mmmmm…" Beastboy grinned as he pulled out rice. "The Tofu eggs are in the drawer on the lower right." He says absently as he dug through the spices. "What do you do for spices?"

"Same thing you would regular burgers. Onion powder, salt, pepper, and sage." Replied Phoenixfire as she began chopping vegetables. "I'm not sure how well they'll turn out." She told the watching Titans. "When mom and I tried making them they ended up falling apart and we had a pan of tofu fried rice instead of veggie burgers."

"Say Phoenixfire, I've heard about your mother. But you never mention your father." Robin commented as he eyed the veggies being chopped.

Phoenixfire sighed. "He… he died in a lab accident."

"He was working at Star labs Robin." Cyborg told him. "Remember how I got the way I did? The robotics lab shared space with the genetics lab. Her father was the head geneticist if I remember correctly. Anybody in the building at the time would either have been killed or injured, and badly."

"I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"There's no way you would have." Raven sighed as she put down her book and came over to watch. "Here's a hint Robin, when somebody doesn't mention a family member its for a good reason."

Robin nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"We don't really know much about each other's pasts do we?" Beastboy asked as he watched. "So far we know where Raven comes from. And where Cyborg comes from, but none of us have really told each other about anything. Like you Starfire, how did you end up on Earth?"

"It is a long story." Starfire replied.

"You know most of mine." Robin said with a shrug.

"But doesn't it ever bother you that we didn't know much about each other until we met?" Beastboy asked.

Phoenixfire poured the chopped veggies into a bowl. "Beasboy, for enough burgers for all of us we'd need an entire pouch. Can you please start boiling it?"

"Sure." Beastboy cheerfully started on the rice.

"And this waits for the rice." Phoenixfire put the bowl of chopped veggies aside. "My family? Dad was Japanese, so my human last name is Tsukawa. What it means I have no idea. You already know my mother's name. I have an older brother Foxfire and a younger brother Dragonfire."

Cyborg pauses for a moment. "I think I remember your first name too." He commented. "From that one time we met… um… before… but if you don't want me to tell the others I won't."

"Considering the milage Raven got out of finding out my birthname I wouldn't if I were you." Beastboy commented.

"Another time perhaps." Phoenixfire started draining the whites from some of the tofu eggs. "Beastboy, how much of these do you think it will take?"

"Try one for each of us." Beastboy replied from where he was cooking the rice.

"I can understand the dragon and the 'phoenix'" Starfire said curiously. "But foxes are not normally associated with fire. Why would he pick the name foxfire?"

"Well in Japanese Mythology there are stories of fox demons called Youko. And Youko have nine tails and special spirit fires. More illusions than real fire." Explained Phoenixfire. "Foxfire trains with the Justice League and Dragonfire's too young to do much of anything."

"Too many fires… me fall over." Beastboy said, waving dramatically. Robin caught him. Beastboy blushed. "Um… that was supposed to be a joke."

"Not funny." Raven growled. "I thought you really were going to faint."

"Naw…" Beastboy said with a grin. "It takes a lot to make me faint." He turned back to the rice. "Hm… looks like they're done." He drained the rice and poured it in a bowl for Phoenixfire. "Okay, how do we do this?"

"Like this." Phoenixfire poured the veggies and the tofu egg whites and started mixing them together. "Like you would a meatloaf. In fact, I'll bet we could use a similar mixture to make a vegetarian meatloaf…"

"Oh no you don't." Cyborg stuck up his nose. "You're not going to call it a meatloaf when it isn't made with /meat/"

"Okay, then it would be a rice loaf." Phoenixfire replied as she worked on the mixture. "I think I've got it. Beastboy, bring on the frying pan." She took a couple paper plates, made six perfectly round balls of the stuff, and flattened each of them with a smack. Then, as Beastboy fired up the pancake griddle Phoe brought the plates over and put the six veggie burgers on the pan. "Here's hoping." She said, showing the other Titans her crossed fingers.

As the other Titans watched the rice sizzled, and the patty became brown, and the smell of frying rice and vegetables filled the common room. Beastboy took a deep whiff. "Mmmm… I hope it tastes as good as it smells!"

"If I've done the recipe right it will." Phoenixfire replied as she served each Titan a veggie burger.

Beastboy held his up in a toast to Phoenixfire before taking a big bite. "YUM!" He cried, eyes turning into hearts. "Phoenixfire, think you could make more of these?" He swooned.

"The way to a man's heart being his stomach?" Raven asked archly.

Starfire rolled her eyes. "Friend Raven, I have heard many human sayings during my time on Earth, but I have never heard this one."

"It's a common saying." Raven replied as Beastboy practically floated around the kitchen after Phoenixfire. "Beastboy calm down and eat your dinner."

Dinner was a lot more cheerful after the mood in the T-car. Phoenixfire was praised for her handling of Kitten, but Phoe didn't feel very good about that at all.

Suddenly Robin's communicator beeped. "Aqualad to Robin! Aqualad to Robin!"

Robin whipped out his communicator. "Aqualad?"

"We've gotten into some major trouble Robin. The Eastern Tower is a wreck, we're on our way via submarine. I don't want to talk about it via channel. We might be spied on. But we might end up staying with you for awhile."

"Who's with you?" Robin asked.

"Me, Speedy, the twins, Bumblebee, we managed to rescue Hotspot and Wildebeast from the brotherhood. But going back to the Eastern Tower is too dangerous." Aqualad warned.

"We'll be ready for you. But I'll expect a full report." Robin warned him.

"Good, we'll be there sometime tonight. Don't want to give details when they could be monitored." Aqualad warned. "Aqualad out."

"One of the Eastern Titans? I heard about them…" Phoenixfire said nervously.

"Looks like we're having guests." Robin said with a sigh. "So much for a quiet evening."


End file.
